


【MM】Hello! MC（16）电影之约 下篇【R向注意】

by yukito_lee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukito_lee/pseuds/yukito_lee
Summary: * CP：Saeyoung*MC（时空穿越异能者——精神力侦查+攻击系）* ooc注意，人物私设多到飞起~* 是辆自行车而且刹车及时





	【MM】Hello! MC（16）电影之约 下篇【R向注意】

Saeyoung牵着你的手，走进家门，一路穿过门廊，客厅，工作室，最终站在了二楼一间小黑屋外，至少从门外看进去，里面是漆黑一片的……  
Saeyoung这是想跳过层层步骤直接玩小黑屋监禁Play了吗？  
你被自己的想法吓得一个冷颤，握着Saeyoung的手无意识的紧了紧。  
为了确保你家男友无法立刻把你丢进去关门为所欲为，你暗搓搓的靠在门边，好给你的贞操留一条后路。

“Saeyoung。”  
“嗯？”  
“不是说看电影吗？”  
“是看电影啊！”  
“电影不是应该在一个有着巨大屏幕的巨大房间里与一群不明真相的观众们一起进行的娱乐活动吗？”  
“我家的放映间也有巨大的屏幕呀。”  
“那不明真相的观众们呢？”  
“我呀~”  
“你一个人怎么能叫观众们呢？就算拉上Saeran加上我也才三个人。”  
“我们有可爱的Seven，无所不能的GOD 7，冷静沉着的Agent 707，温柔善良的Luciel，还有你最爱的蓝盆友Saeyoung，很多人呢。”  
“……我是在和五个人谈恋爱吗？”  
“买一送四，开不开心？”  
“不开心，我只要你一个就够了。”

看着Saeyoung不自然的转头掩饰自己脸红了，你就知道你又赢了，顿时心情大好。  
也不计较某男朋友信誓旦旦答应你外出放风，结果变成了换个地方家里蹲的事实。  
你还得意的伸出白嫩手指戳了戳他的脸颊，用行动告诉他，你看见他脸红了！哟哟哟！

“别闹，我去拿零食和饮料，等我。”  
Saeyoung说着打开房间里的落地台灯，示意你随意之后，就朝楼下的厨房走去。

你笑着看他落荒而逃，心里暗爽，转头向屋子里望去。  
里面并没有想象中的手铐、小皮鞭以及其他不可描述的道具，只是一间布置完美的私人放映室。

墙壁做了厚厚的隔音，天花板四周铺设了环绕音响，投影幕布占了里侧一整面墙。  
地板上铺着厚厚的毛绒地毯，中间是几个懒人沙发随意的丢在地毯上，沙发左右两边都摆着一个玻璃小茶几。  
幕布对侧的墙边立着整套的放映设备，矮柜上还有各种市面上能买到和不能买到的游戏主机，一侧的落地柜更是塞满了游戏碟和影视剧DVD……  
你觉得门口如果要挂个牌子的话那一定是——宅男天堂。

脱下大衣挂在门边的衣架上，你迫不及待的走进房里，在地毯上坐下，整个人向后仰倒进懒人沙发里……  
【啊！！爽！】

Saeyoung肯定经常窝在这里打游戏，沙发里残留着的淡淡味道是你喜欢的独属于Saeyoung的气味。  
你享受的翻过身把脸也埋进沙发里，闭上眼睛，仿佛窝在他的怀里，安心而温暖。

Saeyoung走进房间，顺手带上门，把零食和饮料放到茶几上。  
房间里只剩下屋子角落的落地台灯还散发着柔和的光晕，温馨中隐隐带着暧昧。  
他在你身边坐下，看到你闭着眼懒洋洋的埋在沙发里，忍不住低头，啄了一下你的嘴角。

“沉睡的公主，起来看剧啦！”  
“那么王子殿下，我们看什么呢？”  
“Netflix新发布的动画短片合集《爱，死亡和机器人》怎么样？”  
“好！”

Saeyoung按了下茶几上的遥控，关上了角落的台灯，房间暗了几秒之后，屏幕上就亮起了画面。

你认真的看着剧情跌宕起伏，而Saeyoung慢慢的挪到你的身边，手臂从你的脖颈下穿过，搂住你的肩膀，让你的头靠在他的胸膛上。

整部合集就是一桌饕餮盛宴。每一集的风格和主题都不同。剧情充斥着科幻、恐怖、荒诞、暗黑暴力等成人元素，加上制作精良的画面，风格迥异的表现手法，让人不自觉就能沉醉其中。

只是在播放到第七集时一些不可描述的画面让你有点不自在，好在房间里比较暗，他并不会发现你的脸已经红的发烫。  
你的手贴在他的左侧胸口，能感受到他明显已经超速的心跳。

搂着你肩膀的手不安分的游移着，手指若有似无的在你的肩头转圈，甚至还慢慢的移动到你的锁骨轻轻的摩挲。  
Saeyoung 的手指微凉，随着你身体开始发烫，他在你肩膀和锁骨处的小动作愈加明显。  
加上他的呼吸吹在你头顶的发丝上，撩得你头皮发麻。

你僵硬着身体不敢动弹，假装不懂他的小心思。  
其实你知道，只要你回应他，也许就会有一场激情，可是你又特别享受两人目前纯洁中带点小暧昧的关系。  
感觉就像隔着半透明的玻璃，朦胧而美好。

幸亏第七集很快就过去了。  
光怪陆离的新篇章转移了他的注意力，他作乱的手指也安分下来，让你重新放松身心陷入到剧情当中。

不知过了多久，影片在一段激情彭拜的悲凉后结束，黑色的背景画面上滚动起演职人员列表。  
你从 Saeyoung 怀里坐起身，伸了个懒腰，身心舒畅而满足，接着就翻身像只无尾熊一样趴在了 Saeyoung 身上。  
房间很暗，你看不清他的表情，但是能感受到他圈上你腰身的手臂温热有力。

“Saeyoung。如果我是变异的外星人，你怕不怕？”  
你用手指一下一下戳着他的胸肌，全然忘记了万年好闺蜜Zen的忠告，在作死的边缘疯狂试探。  
“……MC，你是认真的？”  
Saeyoung 脑中浮现了第七集的画面，框架眼镜的镜片上闪过一道光芒。  
“嗯，其实我做健康检查的时候，医生说我的DNA序列看起来有些特殊。准确来说，我确实和这个时空的人类有一点区别。还好我当天晚上就去把报告偷……”  
话一出口，你腰上的手臂一紧，你心里一突。  
【啊啊啊！说漏嘴了，要死了啊！】

Saeyoung把你箍在怀里用力一翻身，下一秒你们的位置就对调成了标准的男上女下。

刚好演职人员表播放完毕，屏幕暗了下去，房间里顿时一片漆黑。  
你的眼睛适应了一会，也只能看见模糊的人影轮廓。

“MC，我说过不可以做危险的事。为什么不听。”  
黑暗里，你脑袋上方传来Saeyoung冰冷的声音。  
“我……我……没动用精神力，真的！”  
你心虚的要命，慌乱的解释。

Saeyoung在禁止你继续使用精神力这件事上态度坚决，而你觉得这等同于断臂，这样的你和废物有什么区别。

你们为此大吵了一个礼拜，连RFA的聊天室都变成了你们的战场。  
最后你这条强龙（自以为）压不过Saeyoung这条地头蛇，被迫签订了一份 ** ~~丧权辱国~~** 合情合理的保证书才总算平息了这场战事。

“你以为不动用精神力就没事了吗？那家医院的背景复杂，你这么做一旦暴露了，你知道后果吗？？？MC，是不是我对你太过纵容了？”  
Saeyoung的语调平静，声音低沉，却透着一股冷意。  
【到底要怎样才能把你安分的留在身边。】

Saeyoung不是没有想过使用强硬的手段把你拴起来。可他还是选择把疯狂的欲望都装进心形的玻璃瓶里，堵上克制和压抑，小心的掩藏于身后。  
你却成功的绕过他的理智，打破了他自以为隐藏的很好的玻璃瓶……

“没有……我做的很小心的，真的！这事我以前常干，一点都不难……”  
“看来你还很得意是吗？”

Saeyoung显然失去了耐心。摘下眼镜随手扔远，左手用力的钳住你的下巴，低头咬上你的唇。  
没有温柔，无关情欲，就是单纯的发泄。

你不懂他为什么要生这么大的气。  
他根本不知道你的真实实力，凭什么觉得你就是在冒险。  
唇上一疼，口腔里血腥味蔓延，你心中的小火苗噌的就起来了。  
两手抵住他的胸膛，抬起右脚就准备把他踹开。

Saeyoung虽说是个被迫退役的前特工，可不代表他的能力也退役了。  
如果你的身体在全盛时期，加上精神力辅助，你能虐他个爽……可你忘了，有些人生下来就是克你的。

在他看来你的反抗不过是火上浇油。  
Saeyoung放开你红肿流血的唇瓣，抓住你两只手腕，单手禁锢在你头顶。  
左手按住你抬起的膝盖，身体挤进你腿间，同时左腿压住你企图抬起的另一条腿。

他再次低下头，这次不再蹂躏你的嘴唇，而是直接吻上了你白皙的脖颈。毫无怜惜的吮吻啃咬，在你敏感的脖子和锁骨周围留下了一个个红痕和牙印。  
房间里充斥着舔吻的啧啧水声，连空气里都晕染的满是情欲。似是觉得不够，他按在你膝盖的手慢慢上移，从大腿外侧伸进了裙摆里，沿着腰线一路向上覆在了你的胸衣上，用力的揉捏了几下。他的手伸到你背后，解开了胸衣的扣子。然后从下沿把胸衣往上推，直接捏住了你的左乳，手指陷进了乳肉里，在你嫩白的雪乳上压出一道道深深浅浅的红痕，食指和中指夹住了你的乳头拉扯。  
你的理智被他的攻势消耗殆尽，乳尖传来的快感，让你忍不住低声呻吟。

“唔……Saeyoung……”  
“MC……如果你不喊停，我可能真的无法停下来了……”  
在 Saeyoung 压制住你之后，你就放弃了挣扎，默默的承受他的暴虐。  
你心里有怒意、有委屈、更多的是羞耻。  
尽管你不想承认，但是在他粗暴的撩拨下，你的身体除了疼痛和不适之外竟然还产生了欲望甚至想要更多……  
你毫不怀疑如果现在不做点什么，他真的会在这里直接要了你，可你的思维开始紊乱，竟然还隐隐生出了不想阻止他的念头……

就在Saeyoung撩高你的衣服，想要继续舔吻你的挺翘时……

“哥。MC她……”  
房门被打开的同时，传来了Saeran的声音。  
Saeran看见了房间里的情形之后呆愣了一下，没再说话，直接又关上了房门，整个房间顿时又陷入了黑暗。

他的角度虽然看不清你的状态，但是Saeyoung的姿势一目了然。  
【哥……太过分了……做那种事也不知道锁门……】

Saeran的声音，让Saeyoung在一瞬间清醒，停下了所有动作，也让你从情欲中摆脱出来，恢复清明。  
许久，Saeyoung从你身上退了开去，你沉默的坐起身，整理好衣服，低头看着膝盖，脸色潮红，神情木然。

Saeyoung亦没有说话，打开了角落的台灯，仔细检查你的情况。  
被咬破红肿的嘴唇，脖颈间清晰可怖的吻痕，其中有一处破皮流血了，手腕上明显的红色勒痕，所有的痕迹都控诉着他先前粗暴的行径。

Saeyoung看着自己的“杰作”，心里一阵绞痛，迅速起身离开了房间。  
你静静的坐着，整理烦杂的思绪。

Saeyoung很快拎着急救箱回到了房间。  
你看着他跪坐到你身边，熟练的掏出一堆药膏、棉签、创口贴之类的东西摆在茶几上。  
随后凑近你的脸，开始仔细处理你嘴唇上的伤口。

他忘记了要戴眼镜，你第一次在这么近的距离观察他的眼睛。这双鎏金色的眼瞳，一直是你的最爱。因为当这双眼瞳注视着你的时候，你总能感受到Saeyoung浓烈甘醇的爱意。可今天，就算以爱为名，他也做的太过了。

 

“对不起……弄疼你了。”  
Saeyoung语气轻柔，小声的道歉。  
“如果Saeran没出现，你是打算做到底吗？”  
你甩出一道送命题。  
“不……我……我不知道。我以为你会出声阻止我……”  
Saeyoung的眼神里闪过一丝不确定，然后浮现出更多自责和懊恼。  
“那我不出声，你就可以这样要了我？”  
你继续往他心窝里补刀，看着Saeyoung后悔、心痛到生无可恋的样子，心里舒坦了。

“Saeyoung，以后无论什么事，我都会先和你商量，不会再私自行动了。对不起，让你这么担心是我不好。  
我想成为站在你身边的女人，而不是躲在你的身后一味的当个被保护者。我希望你能给我多一点信任，相信我的能力，也相信你自己在我需要的时候，一定能够保护好我。”  
你看着他的眼睛，一字一句，缓慢而又无比坚定。  
你想让他明白你是一个女人，但不是一个弱者。

Saeyoung在听完你的话之后怔住了。  
然后又突然一把紧紧的将你搂进怀里。  
“我知道了，我会学着多信任你。”  
“嗯，我相信你可以。还有，Saeyoung……疼……”  
“对不起……对不起，是我太粗暴了。下次我会温柔一点的。”  
他立马又松开你，低头查看你脖颈处的伤口。嘴里不停的道歉，感觉内疚都要溢出来了。  
“你还想有下次？”  
“……嗯……额……啊，总之不是这种方式的下次……”  
“好。”  
Saeyoung听到你说好的时候，手一抖，差点连脖子上的创口贴都贴歪了。脸更是红的要滴出血。

处理完脖子上的伤口，Saeyoung 又拿出药膏给你按揉手腕上的勒痕。白嫩的手腕皮肤上一圈红色的印记特别扎眼。你心里有种不爽的感觉，想要报复社会。

“Saeyoung。还有一个地方也伤了，你帮我擦吧。”  
“什么地方？我帮你擦……药……”

你慢慢把衣领拉下肩膀，露出漂亮的锁骨，恰到好处的停在胸口上方若影若现的位置，就在白腻的胸乳上方有三条明显是手指捏出来的红印。

Saeyoung 此刻已经石化了，左手手心里还残留着柔软的触感，有一股热流正在冲击他的鼻腔，脑子里开始弹出各种是否满18岁的确认框。

再然后，你的特工蓝盆友捂着脸，把药膏塞到你手里，就以肉眼不可见的速度逃了出去，还体贴的带上了门……

哎呀哎呀~你可爱的Saeyoung害羞的样子，无论什么时候都让人欲罢不能呢。


End file.
